


Drippin'

by keroberos



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Golden shower, LuTen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, it's nasty leave me ALONE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keroberos/pseuds/keroberos
Summary: Yukhei feels himself drifting off to sleep, floating between consciousness when he hears Ten ask, “What’s your dirtiest, secret turn on?”He thinks for a second, trying to find anything that would satisfy his boyfriend’s curiosity despite his sleep addled brain. He mumbles out, “I bet getting peed on would be hot.”





	Drippin'

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! nct has basically no watersports fic so i said "fuck it i'll be the change i wanna see" and here we are, some nasty luten- enjoy!

Yukhei feels himself drifting off to sleep, floating between consciousness when he hears Ten ask, “What’s your dirtiest, secret turn on?”  
  
“Jesus, Ten,” he groans as he feels his boyfriend prop up beside him. “I thought you were asleep.”  
  
Ten laughs, “I was thinking. Come on, tell me!” He pokes Yukhei’s cheek with his index finger, “I’ll tell you mine.”  
  
Yukhei exhales, slapping away his hand, “If I do, will you let me go to sleep?” Ten could be very stubborn when he wanted, and Yukhei was not in the mood.  
  
“Of course, my love!” He hears the smile in Ten’s voice, as the elder boy cozies up to him. “Okay, I’ll start.”  
  
Yukhei rolls over, engulfing Ten’s tiny body in his arms- he always liked being the little spoon, yawning he nuzzles into the crook of Ten’s neck, “Sure thing, babe.”  
  
“Maybe roleplaying? Or whatever you call it with collars and stuff,” his voice trails off, like he’s thinking, “yeah. That could be fun. What about you?”  
  
He thinks for a second, trying to find anything that would satisfy his boyfriend’s curiosity despite his sleep addled brain. He mumbles out, “I bet getting peed on would be hot.”  
  
Ten giggles, “Yukhei! You’re filthy!”  
  
He feels himself burning red, “Hey, shut up! This was your dumb idea.”  
  
Ten takes his hand, kissing it lightly, “I’m just messing with you, silly. Don’t worry, it’s not weird, and I love you. Let’s get some sleep, baby boy.”  
  
___

_6 months later_  
  
Yukhei is checking his reflection in the mirror for possibly the millionth time that night. He tussles up his caramel hair to look expertly messy, and dabs on a bit more lip gloss where it had started to smudge.  
  
He adjusts the black choker, again, as Jungwoo slams a hand on his shoulder, “You look fine, Yukhei. Let’s get some more drinks in you.”  
  
“One second, asshole,” He snaps back, but he’s smiling at his best friend through the mirror. He double checks the choker’s position on his adam’s apple and hears Jungwoo laughing.  
“You and Ten are gross.”  
  
He sticks his tongue out, pulling open the bathroom door and heading back to their friends. It was Johnny’s housewarming party, and they had all gathered for booze and video games; Yukhei headed towards the kitchen to grab another beer. Him and Ten had gotten there early to help set up, and Ten had bullied him into drinking before 5pm- which is why he wasn’t surprised to find Ten drunkenly dancing on the table.  
  
“Baby!” Ten screams, stumbling off the dining room table, “Kiss me. I missed you.” Ten pulls Yukhei by the belt loops and slots their mouths together messily. Yukhei instinctively melts into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s tiny waist. His tongue tastes like vodka and blueberries, and his mind goes fuzzy partly from the alcohol, partly from Ten’s mouth. He lets out a small whimper, pulling Ten closer.  
  
“Oh my God, no!” Johnny screams.  
  
Yukhei practically jumps out of his skin, having completely forgotten where they were. Ten has the gall to look proud of himself.  
  
“Ten, god dammit I told you not in my new place!” Johnny throws an empty red solo cup at his head (he misses).  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, John!” Ten giggles, winking at his boyfriend.  
  
Yukhei feels his ears burning with embarrassment, “I gotta pee. Be right back, babe.”  
  
He turns to head out of the living room, but is stopped by a small, firm hand around his wrist.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Ten? I’m just going to the bathroom, I won’t be gone long,” he laughs nervously, shaking his wrist free.  
  
“Xuxi.” Yukhei shivers at the use of his birth name, Ten’s eyes dilated and dark.  
  
He lets out a deep breath, urging his heart to stop beating so fast, “Is everything okay?”  
  
“Everything’s fine, baby boy,” he smiles sweetly. “But, don’t go to the bathroom until I say so.” He extends his hand, “Come on, let’s go kick Taeil’s ass at Overwatch.”  
  
___  
It’s almost midnight and Ten has left Yukhei on the couch with the last few of their friends lingering about. He’s afraid if he moves his bladder might explode, or worse, he’ll pee on Johnny’s new couch. He tries remembering where he left his phone, but his brain is muddled by too much alcohol; he groans aloud, throwing his head back in defeat.  
  
“Xuxi.” He feels hot breath against his ear.  
  
He must have dozed off for a minute, perking back up at the sound of Ten’s voice.  
  
“Hey, baby boy,” he kisses the shell of Yukhei’s ear, “do you need to use the bathroom?”  
  
Yukhei shudders, “Y-yes, yes, please,” he becomes painfully aware of his full bladder, and how much beer he’s consumed throughout the night.  
  
“Let’s go, kitten,” Ten purrs, Yukhei scrambling off the couch to follow him.  
  
Once they’re in Johnny’s bathroom Ten clicks the door locked, turning on Yukhei with a predatory look in his eyes. “Shirt, baby. Take it off.”  
  
Yukhei gulps, throwing his shirt off in one swift motion as Ten pounces on him. His back slams against the wall, Ten wrapping his arms around Yukhei’s neck and kissing him desperately. Ten grinds against him, pulling at Yukhei’s hair and deepening their kiss; Yukhei growls, cupping his boyfriend’s ass.  
  
He feels himself getting harder and whines aloud, “T-ten, I gotta pee.”  
  
Ten laughs into his boyfriend’s mouth, “I know, baby boy.” He ruts against his erection, and Yukhei cries out. His bladder is so full it physically hurts now, and the pressure paired with his erection is too much.  
  
“You’ve been so good tonight, Xuxi,” Ten murmurs into his ear, his voice warm and smooth, “Wanna pee real bad, don’t you?”  
  
Yukhei grunts, “Fuck, yes, please! It hurts,” he focuses on the feeling of Ten’s mouth sucking bruises into his neck, trying to ignore the pain in his bladder.  
  
“Alright, kitten.” He looks Yukhei in the eyes, “Piss yourself. Now.”  
  
Finally being given permission, Yukhei lets himself relax. He tries not to think about Ten’s eyes boring into him, and focuses on the relief he’s been chasing all night. His face flushes red as he feels himself let go; tears prick the corners of his eyes and he cries aloud, the pleasure overwhelming his senses. He’s peeing and he can’t stop, his pants soaking through, the stain growing darker around his groin.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , Xuxi,” Ten whispers, “Look at you.” He reaches out to graze a finger across the stain, making his boyfriend’s dick twitch.  
  
He feels piss dripping down his legs, and Ten cups his dick as the last of his piss spills out, “God.” Yukhei feels disgusting, dirty, and very turned on.  
  
When he opens his eyes, Ten is kicking off his clothes. “What-”  
  
He smiles devilishly, “Take off the pants, let’s get you cleaned off.”  
  
“Johnny is going to murder you,” He chuckles, shimmying off his pee drenched pants.  
  
Ten’s already in the shower, his cock hard and erect, “He will not, he can’t live without me. His life would be tragically boring.”  
  
Yukhei hops in, going to place his arms around Ten, but his boyfriend shoves him away lightly, “Nuh- uh. On your knees.”  
  
Oh.  
  
“If you wanted a blowjob you could’ve just asked, Ten,” he winks, lowering himself down into the tub, eye level with his boyfriend’s erection.  
“I don’t want a blowjob. Just sit there and open wide.”  
  
Oh. _Oh._  
  
Yukhei relaxes his jaw, opening his mouth slightly. He lazily drags at his own erection as he watches Ten’s face. Ten takes ahold of his cock and aims it at his boyfriend, taking a deep breath.  
“You ready?”  
  
Yukhei pumps his cock faster, “Mhm, yeah.”  
  
He closes his eyes and a moment later feels the warmth of his boyfriend’s pee dripping down his face.  
  
“Oh- oh my God,” Ten groans.  
  
Yukhei leans his head back further, letting the piss run down his throat and all over his chest. He licks at the liquid around his mouth, lapping it up and gasping for air. Ten’s pee slides down his abdomen, eventually meeting his dick sheathed in his hand. Yukhei becomes light-headed, using Ten’s piss to quicken his pace. He can’t stop himself from peeking his eyes open and looking at Ten’s dick as it streams piss down onto his face. He feels the heat coiling in his stomach, and furiously pumps at his erection, faster. He feels himself reaching his climax, and chases it desperately, keening aloud.  
  
Ten, above him, moans, “You gonna come, kitten?”  
  
Yukhei’s body goes taut and he’s coming, hard, chanting Ten’s name under his breath the whole time. He rides out his orgasm, his entire body shivering from oversensitivity.  
  
Ten finishes, stroking his boyfriend’s hair tenderly, “Are you okay, baby boy?”  
  
Yukhei looks up, eyes heavy, “ ‘M fine. More than fine, actually. But I can’t feel my legs.”  
  
Ten plops down next to him, eyes twinkling, “That’s okay. I’ll get you cleaned up and then we can head home.” He plants a kiss on Yukhei’s forehead.  
  
He looks at Ten’s dick, still full and hard, “But what about you?” He pouts.  
  
“You’re sweet, Xuxi. I’m going to destroy you when we get home.” The contrast between his boyfriend’s honey sweet smile and sinful words makes Yukhei shudder.  
  
"Now, pass me the soap.”


End file.
